The Kindest Cut
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA. During a quiet afternoon together at home, Padme decides she must do something about ObiWan's long hair!


The Kindest Cut 

It was a lazy day at home and Padme was enjoying it immensely - not because she did not have to go to the Senate Chambers, and not because it was such a beautiful day in Coruscant, but because Obi-Wan had decided to spend the day with her, doing nothing. And doing nothing, for a Jedi, was a rare thing.

She put down her news imager and propped her feet upon the glass coffee table. Looking over to Obi-Wan she could not help but grin at the sight of him. He sat in the chair opposite her, having dropped his holobook in his lap, his glasses having slid down his nose a bit and he was sound asleep.

"What I wouldn't give for a holoimager right now." Padme whispered to herself. Nobody would ever believe her if she told them Jedi wore glasses, but there he sat. She truly believed he only wore them to promote his new "distinguished look" he called it, which included a fully grown beard.

Padme quietly got up and walked closer to him, sitting herself down at the other end of the couch, within reach of him. She placed a hand on the arm of his chair in order to get as close to him as possible without actually touching him, not wanting to disturb his much needed rest. She had to admit his new distinguished look was nice. The beard took some getting used to as it tended to scratch her neck and face during their lovemaking, but he did look handsome with it. She might not have chosen the word distinguished, but he definitely wore it well. The hair? Now that was another story.

When she had first met him on Naboo, his hairstyle was quite short, with the long traditional braid worn by Jedi to signify they were still undergoing padawan training. When he showed up again in her apartment ten years later, his hair had grown long, as well as his beard, and he looked almost, she hated to admit it...shaggy! She didn't quite know how to bring it up and had struggled with it for weeks, but she was going to have to explain to him that this long hair of his did not go well with his new "distinguished look."

She continued to sit there gazing at him for nearly 20 minutes before a frown creased his forehead. She figured he was battling some evil in his dreams and felt almost sorry for him that even during his sleep, he could not escape his calling. His body suddenly jerked and he opened his eyes and focused on her. As he did, a smile appeared on his face and Padme returnedit readily.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 30 minutes."

Obi-Wan yawned and stretched his arms up over his head, removed the book from his lap, and placed it on top of the coffee table. He then noticed that Padme had not taken her eyes off of him.

"What?"

"I want you to do me a favor."

Obi-Wan was uncertain of Padme's intentions when she said those words. The last time she spoke them, he ended up skinnydipping in a freezing lake on Naboo. He raised one eyebrow at her suspiciously. But on second thought, making love to her in the water was an experience he would never forget and so he decided that any favor she asked of him, couldn't be that bad. And besides, she was still sitting there, staring at him with those beautiful eyes, waiting for a response. He couldn't refuse her.

"Any wish of yours is mine, Mi'Lady." He teased.

He was surprised to see her jump up and run into her bedroom. He was even more surprised when she came back momentarily and was carrying a pair of electroscissors.

"Come with me." She grasped his hand and pulled his somewhat reluctant body from the chair, leading him into the kitchen and away from the expanse of purple carpeting. She then pulled over a tall metal stool and sat him down upon it.

"I have learned to live with the beard." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I find the reading glasses charming." She carefully removed them and placed them on the counter behind her. "But this mop of hair of yours has got to go!" She playfully flicked the length along his neck with her hands.

"If you insist." In the past he had always cut his own hair, but had been so busy lately, he just hadn't taken the time. He hesitated momentarily, wanting to ask Padme where she acquired her barber skills, when he heard the electroscissors humming and saw the first of his long locks fall to the floor. Too late for second thoughts, I suppose. He decided to sit still and hope for the best.

Padme trimmed his hair close to the nape of his neck and layered the sides, deciding to keep the front of his hair around his face long. She loved the color of it, especially in the sunlight. It was copper with gold highlights and reminded her of some of the rooftops on Naboo.

As she was putting the finishing touches on the hair around his face, she suddenly became aware of the proximity of his mouth to her breast and noticed Obi-Wan's eyes staring there. Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue slowly snaked out and moistened his lower lip. As his hands reached around her, grabbing her backside, pulling her to him, she switched off the electroscissors and dropped them to the floor. She leaned down to him and her mouth immediately was drawn to his. Her attraction to him was so strong, sometimes it frightened her. As his tongue explored her mouth and his hands explored her back and buttocks, it was not fear that she felt, but a very strong passion.

Padme stood back up and Obi-wan buried his face between her breasts, pulling her tighter against his body. She held his head gently as his lips nipped at the supple skin underneath her velvet robe. A grunt of pleasure escaped him as he pulled his head back and glanced up into her face.

"You can cut my hair, any time you'd like to, Mi'Lady."

"You haven't even seen it yet."

"It doesn't matter." He smiled at her, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they ended up spending the rest of the day. As Padme fell asleep later that evening in his arms, she decided that the next time he needed a haircut, she wasn't going to hestitate suggesting one.


End file.
